


Bias

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Just another day at the airport





	Bias

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put a disclaimer out there that I do not assume to know things about the personal lives of these two amazing women. I like to think of myself as a writer and get inspired by, sometimes, random things like pictures or events. Hence, my fanfics. They're just moments that my mind sees and I write them out, that's all.

“I understand why security is the way it is,” Christen sighs as she slips her shoes back on, she’d sat down at the first open bench after they’d cleared the security, “but the whole taking your shoes off thing still weirds me out.”

Tobin, whose standing in front of Christen, chuckles while she hands the woman her other shoe.

“I told you to wear socks,” she answers with a lopsided smile that she knows drives Christen crazy.

“That’s still gross,” Christen makes a face as she slides on her second shoe.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tobin laughs, “but it’s cute so….”

“Where’s our gate?” Christen ask as she finishes fastening her shoe.

“I dunno,” Tobin shrugs but when Christen levels her with a look she pulls her phone from her pants pocket. “C8,” she announces a few seconds later after pulling up her boarding pass. “You know you’re a grouchy traveler.”

“I’m not grouchy,” she counters as she comes to her feet. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long few weeks.”

“That seems to be an understatement,” Tobin sighs as they start the walk to their gate. “Crazy to think the whole World Cup is over already.”

“I know,” Christen sighs loudly, “So much of it feels like a blur.”

“And you were the sober one,” Tobin jokes. She knows as well as anyone that this year has been hard on Christen, and that she still has things she hasn’t fully dealt with yet.

It was just one of the reasons Tobin was trying her best to keep her own feelings in check. Her friendship with Christen was something she cherished above so much else and the fear of losing that has kept her from telling her friend the truth. She’d fallen in love with her somewhere along the way. Tobin wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but she knew beyond any doubt that it was the truth.

“I still don’t know how Kelley was still running around like that,” Christen chuckles, having no idea where Tobin’s mind had wondered off to.

“She’s a machine,” Tobin agrees with a smile. They start to pass a small coffee shop and Tobin ask,” Want to get something small to eat before we get on the plane?”

“Good idea,” Christen nods, “Especially since I know you’re going to be hungry ten minutes after take-off.”

“Cute,” Tobin replies with a smile as they find a table and sit down. “I’ll go get the food,” Tobin offers after they tuck their carry-on bags under the table.

Christen nods and Tobin heads to the counter to place their order.

A few minutes later she returns to the table to find a much grumpier Christen than when she had left.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asks as she sets their food on the table.

“You could have told me my hair was a mess,” Christen answers in a huff.

“You’re the one that decided to sleep in,” Tobin shrugs as she takes her seat, “Plus, it doesn’t look that bad.”

“Tobin, it’s a freakin mess,” Christen sighs as she reaches down and starts digging through her bag.

“What are you doing?” Tobin aka as she pulls off a piece of the muffin and pops it in her mouth.

“Looking for my hat,” Christen’s answer is muffled slightly as it comes from under the table. A few seconds later she sits up again, “Crap.”

“What?” Tobin asks as she pulls off another bite of muffin.

“I think I put my hat in my checked bag,” Christen answers.

“Seriously, Chris, your hair doesn’t look bad,” Tobin sighs.

“You’re bias,” Christen counters as she looks at Tobin across the table.

“Probably,” Tobin agrees but she pulls her SnapBack off her head and, reaching across the table, places it on Christen’s head, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

The smile that comes to Christen’s face makes Tobin’s heart skip a beat and she smiles back.

“This is your favorite hat,” Christen days after a moment.

“And you’re my favorite person,” Tobin reasons as though it should have been obvious. “Besides,” she says as she reaches into her own carry-on bag and produces another hat, this one with the number 23 written large across the front, “I’ve got this one now.”

The laughter that comes from across the table lightens Tobin’s heart and makes the purchase of the hat entirely worth it.


End file.
